Cariluu
29TH APRIL 2011 POST WITH 2 NOTES CARILUU Cariluu. That was the name of the Shiny Cottonee I encountered in Pinwheel Forest. I loved Cariluu. Cariluu was the first legitimate shiny I got in a Pokemon game. And so early in the game, too! Cariluu pushed through as a Cottonee, before I got a Sun Stone. I squealed in glee as the little puffball of cotton evolved into a Whimsicott! Cute design, great ability, and the best SubSeeder I could get. Cariluu was SubSeeding like no tomorrow in every competitive game once I finally found that pesky TM. It helped me through the E4, helped to get rid of those stupid bulky waters (I hate Water-Types and love Fire-Types, so obviously Water Pokemon are a bit of a problem) and was a priceless addition to my team. But, I soon discovered the annoyance of the move Encore. It was on one online battle. Ugh! The opponent was on its last Pokemon. It was a Whimsicott, just like Cariluu. Smirking, I sent in Hydreigon. Maybe i should have sent in Chandelure. Oh, no matter. It was just a small miss elect. Hydreigon would just need to use Work Up and sweep Whimsicott with Draco Meteor. The opponent’s Whimsicott simply used Substitute that turn. No biggy- I’ll destroy it later. But then, the next turn, it used Encore. Leech Seed and Giga Drain slowly wore down my beloved Hydreigon. I sent Whimsicott down with Chandelure’s Flame Burst, but not before contemplating the usefulness of Encore. I traded for a male Togepi in the GTS and made it learn Encore. Then, I bred it with Cariluu. Sure, the result wasn’t a shiny, but it would learn Encore! I picked up the egg, the egg that would be my new, improved Cariluu. I even named it Cariluu, after its mother. Things went fine and dandy after that. Cariluu No.2 brought down all opponents like its old ma. After one fight, however, I got a message on a text box. “She misses you.” Huh? Shaking it off as my brother probably hacking my game again to mess it up, I begin to save every five minutes. But whenever I talked to someone, the person said, “She misses you.” One day, I needed to go breed a Masquerain with Hydro Pump for my friend who was addicted to Bug-Types. After getting a Surskit from Dream World, I train it up and with Lucky Egg, I got to put it in the Daycare in no time. Wait. I don’t I have two Pokemon in there? Oh yeah! I forgot to withdraw the Togetic and Cariluu. I shuddered at the thought of how much money it would cost. However, when I talked to the lady, she said… “She misses you. Do you want her back?” I clicked ‘Yes’, mildly creeped out. Maybe my brother found some hack code where if you put a Pokemon in the Daycare it always says 'She misses you’. The battle sequence started. Cariluu appeared. I sent out Cariluu No.2. Wait, no, she wasn’t at the top of my team! Cariluu: Why? Why was I replaced? I wanted to turn off the game, but I was too curious. And curiosity killed the cat. Cariluu: I killed that Togetic. I killed the thing that made me spawn my replacement. And now, I’ll kill my replacement. Cariluu No.2: Mommy! Don’t, mommy! Cariluu No.2 emitted the Cariluu growl. But it was so low and slow, it seemed like she was crying. Cariluu No.2: Mommy! Please don’t! The Giga Drain music sounded, but the text box said, 'Cariluu used Life Drain!’ Cariluu No.2 cried a low, demonic wail of its usual cry before fainting. However, I got, 'Cariluu No.2 has died!’ No. Pokemon can’t die. Can they? I wasn’t allowed to check my party. My trainer sprite was jammed in front, Cariluu speaking again. Cariluu: Why did you do this? Why? And Life Drain was played again. My trainer sprite fell, a human scream playing along the way. Man. If my mother wasn’t outside eating dinner she’d get a heart attack. Cariluu: I’ll get revenge! I’ll kill you… and then, we can be together again! Just you and us! The game blacked out. I write you this as I hear someone knocking on my door. I hope it’s not Cariluu. -Timpeni # Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game